


白宇，你逃不掉了11

by MissQ1998



Category: RPS, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissQ1998/pseuds/MissQ1998
Summary: 洗漱间小破车





	白宇，你逃不掉了11

“朱一龙～你放开我…我自己会走～”

白宇没发现自己说话都带着颤音，他也没发现朱一龙的眼瞳随着他的颤音而加深了颜色。

白宇感觉喝酒之后浑身软绵绵的，自己不断挣扎也始终抽不出被握住的手，只能看着自己被牵进洗手间，被拉进了小隔间，被甩在马桶座上，最后只听到“哒”的一声：小隔间的门也被锁上了…

“你刚才为什么要替我喝酒？”

白宇仰视着朱一龙，却看不清他的神情

“我…嗝…我不喝…他就会没完没了…嗯…”

在这个密闭的小空间里白宇感觉越来越热，不安分地乱动

“那你现在有什么感觉？嗯？”

“嗯…别蹭…痒…”

朱一龙的腿不知什么时候挤到了白宇的双腿之间，本来就很色情的体位，在朱一龙用膝盖缓慢摩擦白宇大腿根及敏感部位时变得更加色欲熏天，而只喝了一杯红酒就有点晕乎的白宇更晕了…

或许是酒精作用，也可能是这狭小空间的蒸腾作用，白宇感觉自己由内而外的开始升温，尤其是被朱一龙摩擦的地方，又热又痒，甚至于小白宇也慢慢抬起了头…

朱一龙从上至下的打量着面前的白宇：  
眼神迷离诱惑，嫩唇娇艳欲滴，  
喉结因吞咽口水而上下移动，  
裸露在外的皮肤也变得更加红润，  
胸膛随着他越来越急促的呼吸而加速起伏…

视线继续下移，看到那高高搭起的“帐篷”，朱一龙笑了

“你不是要上厕所吗？怎么还不上？”

光说不够，还重重地顶了一下那敏感部位

“唔…别顶…会坏的…你出…你出去…我要上厕所了！”

颤颤巍巍站起来的白宇想要把朱一龙往外面推，没推出去不说还被人家弄了个原地180度旋转，从面对面变成背靠胸，距离近到白宇能感受到有一块凸起正顶着自己的屁股

“啊…你要干嘛…你解我裤子干嘛！”

“你不是要上厕所吗？我帮你。”

“不…不用…我自己来！你出去！”

“别动。”

不知是实在挣脱不开还是被这句低沉充满情欲的别动震到了，白宇真的没再挣扎。

白宇有些梦幻的看着那修长干净的手不是很熟练的摸索着帮自己解扣子拉拉链，那手就好像带着电一般，即使隔着裤子所到之处都一阵酥麻，而那感觉是白宇从来没体会过的，但他不讨厌，甚至有些渴望再多些…

“你是有多饥渴？嗯？都硬成这样了，小色孩儿”

“唔…你废话很多…老子的那儿是不是比…啊…好舒服…”

为了避免白宇继续说什么让自己软掉的话，朱一龙握住了那微微颤动的玉柱，上下缓慢摩擦，不经意的碰触顶端的小孔，满意地看着白宇在自己怀里猛颤。听着那轻微的呻吟，朱一龙突然不想让别人听到这属于自己的诱惑，空出一只手将白宇的头歪向自己

“唔…嗯…”

“啾…啾…”

那属于自己的呻吟都被自己“吃”了下去，一手摩擦着白宇的脖颈一手握着他的命根，白宇温顺不反抗的依在自己的怀里微颤娇喘，这种完全掌控心上人的感觉让朱一龙倍感兴奋，不由得加深情欲之吻，加快了手上的动作

“啊…啊啊啊…不行…不行了…”

“还早呢～”

朱一龙紧握玉柱根部，不让白宇释放

“说点好听的～”

“喔…求你…让我射吧…”

“还不够…”

朱一龙的视线被白宇的喉结上的汗珠吸引，就像在沙漠中寻到甘泉的行客，贪婪地用舌尖舔舐着，最后不过瘾的改为了轻咬喉结

“啊疼…龙哥…哥哥…求你让我射吧…”

白宇能感受到这声哥哥对朱一龙的杀伤力有多大，毕竟顶在自己屁股的那块儿变得更大更热了…

“小白…我的小白…”

听到怀中人叫自己哥哥，朱一龙很受用，用实际行动来表达自己的喜欢

“啊啊啊…好棒…啊…去了去了！”

朱一龙满手都是白宇的精液，但有洁癖的他却完全不在意，将那满是精液的手伸到了白宇的嘴边

“小白，帮哥哥舔干净”

释放过一次的白宇酒意也消退了不少，看着面前那都是自己“子孙后代”的手，白宇内心是有些抗拒的，想要摇头时看到了朱一龙那期待的眼神，竟然鬼使神差地说了句好

“嗯…”

难得听到朱一龙那带有情欲的低吟，白宇顿时又骄傲又性奋，舔的更认真更卖力了

朱一龙看着那小巧的舌头从嫩唇里探出来，小心翼翼地舔着自己的手，偶尔被玫瑰花刺扎一下，不疼却极痒。

朱一龙感觉白宇整个人都是为了诱惑自己而生，想到这浑身血液都在沸腾，心中那份施虐的想法越发强烈。将手指放入白宇那微张的双唇，感受着被那湿热的舌头包裹，想象着是自己的那根插进了这紧致的“温床”，那将会多么销魂…好在朱一龙的克制力比较强，没真的付诸实践

“唔…嗯…嗯…”

看着白宇被插的有些呼吸不畅，口水也来不及咽而顺着嘴角流下的模样，朱一龙大发慈悲地选择结束这场“战斗”，但却拿出手机把白宇这幅神迷的模样照了下来

“你倒是释放了，我还没有呢…记着你欠我一次”

说罢就转身打算走出小隔间

“诶…你还没…你不…不难受吗…”

白宇问完就后悔了，恨不得扇自己两嘴巴子

“怎么？你要帮我？”

“没有！你赶紧出去！”

朱一龙没有马上离开，而是俯下身靠近白宇的耳旁说了句

“记着，白宇，你逃不掉了～”


End file.
